Verdaderamente segura
by DianneFT
Summary: Winry ya no puede ver a Edward como a su mejor amigo. Sus sentimientos ya no los puede ocultar y el vaso rebalsa cuando la novia de este entra. A la noche ya ni sabía si abrir la ventana para sus charlas de siempre. Pero alguien abre la ventana sin que ella pueda inmutarse.


**Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Winry leía un libro. "Leía". En realidad miraba al chico que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Edward, ese chico que le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio tocando la puerta de su casa buscando la pelota que había caído por accidente en su patio. Su compañero, su vecino, pero también su mejor amigo. También el chico más popular de la escuela, que estaba de novio con la chica igual de popular que él, Rose. Y ella... ella era la "nerd" de su clase, la chica que nadie del colegio ubicaba. En realidad si la ubicaban, pero solo porque era "la mejor amiga de Edward". Seguía mirando como su mejor amigo se reía y bromeaba con sus amigos hasta que llego su noviecita. Apartó la vista. No podía verlo, ya no más. Cerró el libro con brusquedad, se paró y salió de ahí.

Ya en su casa, corrió a su habitación y se tiró. Empezó a llorar, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de que ella lo quería más que a un amigo? ¿Qué ya no lo veía como a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser tan despistado? Se quedó pensando y formulándose las mismas preguntas hasta que, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida.

Un ruido la despertó de su profundo sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y el ruido no paraba. Miró para todos lados. Prendió la luz de su velador y fue hacia la ventana. Escuchó que los ruidos provenían de ahí. Debía ser él. La estaba llamando para sus charlas matutinas atravéz de sus ventanas. Tomó las cortinas, pero no las abrió. Estaba dudando. ¿Tenía o no que abrirlas? Su mente tenía una lucha interna, pero escuchó un ruido diferente al de las piedritas que tiraba a su ventana. Sintió que alguien la abría. Cuando quiso hacer algo ya el chico estaba parado al frente suyo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste enojada de la biblioteca? ¿Por qué hace días que no me hablas? ¿Por qué casi no abrís la ventana?- le preguntó con una mezcla de desepción, enojo y... ¿tristeza? en la voz. Agachó la cabeza, estaba triste. Triste de lo que sentía y no poder decírselo porque quería arruinar su amistad, triste de que el estuviera mal por lo que ella sentía. Sintió que le levantaban la cara desde el mentón. El chico la miró a los ojos.-Terminamos con Rose.-susurró y ahora era el quien agachó la cabeza. Lo miré sorprendida. No sabía que decirle o hacer. Estuvimos un minuto en silencio en donde yo lo veía y el miraba para abajo.

-Lo lamento mucho...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle. "Tonta, tonta, tonta" pensaba. Su amigo levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Sabes que no sos buena para decir palabras de aliento, Winry?

-¡Ey! No te burl...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward la beso. Esperen ¿Qué? Sus labios no reaccionaban. Se había quedado paralizada, pero después le correspondió. Fue un beso tierno y medio torpe. Este se vio interrumpido ya que sus cuerpos pedían por oxígeno. Sus frentes quedaron unidas y se miraron fijamente.-¿Qué... fue eso?- en vez de resivir una respuesta en palabras recibió otro beso.

-Fue un beso, tontita.- le respondió con una sonrisa a lo que ella lo miró enojada y se dio vuelta. Él la abrazó por atrás.-Te amo, Winry. Te amo desde que te conozco, pero no me di cuenta porque tenía miedo de perderte. Pero me cansé de ser un miedoso. Te amo.- le susurró al oído haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda. Se dio vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Estaba feliz. Le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Ed.

-Emm... Win... ¿queres ser mi novia?- le preguntó a lo que ella se paralizó. Hace tiempo que había esperado que le preguntara eso, que le dijera lo que ya le acababa de decir. Estaba que explotaba de felicidad. Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Claro que si.

Y sus labios se juntaron para formar un dulce y cálido beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día en el colegio iban por los pasillos agarrados de la mano. Todo el mundo los veían sorprendidos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa a lo que él lo noto. La miro a lo que le sonrió y le apretó la mano. La chica se sintió más segura y siguieron caminando.

Se sintió segura cuando entró al salón y vio a Rose que la miraba mal y Ed volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que antes. Ella lo miró y lo besó al frente de toda la clase.

Sí, ya se sentía **verdaderamente segura.**


End file.
